UNREVEALED
by Mouchan
Summary: At last, Azuma feel something new from dark Kuroyanagi. Sequel of LONESOME.Oneshot.


Happy New Year!!!!! To all Yakitate's fun, may good fortune reach you all. I've updated the sequel of LONESOME and here you are. KuroxAzu my favorite pairing. One-shot, A bit mature content but still under safe rating, harsh word.

WARNING: Grammar is suck so beware...

Disclaimer: not own yakitate..

The man eyed him with boring look. He propped his face and aimed his stare at Azuma. The man was looking at him with unknown intense.

"Are you sure you can save it to your special one?"

"_Or you may take me as your special one all of instant. You know how lonely and 'dry' I am for these God forsaken years…"_

Azuma choked off and said nothing to defend himself. He just looked away with flushing face.

"_Is he planning to provoke me?"_

This conversation getting tougher that he could imagine. But still he didn't want Kuroyanagi continuously send a mockery sense into him. Kami-sama, the man was very persistent to tease him out of his shell.

Kuroyanagi blinked and shook his head, seemingly tried to rid of the sudden perverted thought. The freaky inner voice insistently chimed in his head. The annoyingly resisted growl of the man caught the boy's attention.

"You don't have a right to ask me for such things," Azuma said firmly. His eyes stared hard at the man. The raven immediately faced his stern face. No smile and even a caring look pictured on the normally serenely face.

"Even to ask for something 'dirty'," Azuma whispered in pissed. The man swore to himself he has just heard it. Now, he felt guilty all of sudden. The boy had mistaken him. But his drunkenness affected his mind the most.

He slapped lightly his cheeks and burped a little. Damn! His mind was spinning and the headache began to torture over him. He threw his sight at Azuma. The boy's face getting blurred by his eyes.

"It's hurt…Damn!" Kuroyanagi shook vigorously and rested back his head. Azuma pitifully looked at him. He suddenly forgot a certain annoying thought which plagued his mind awhile ago. Instead he compassionately leaned closer in his attempt to lend a hand to the sick man.

The raven massaged his head while shutting his eyes close, completely unnoticed his surrounding. "L-Let me help you…"

He slowly opened his eyes and merely widened out when the boy already sat closely beside him. Azuma big honey eyes were gazing back at him liked he was going to pull through the deepness of the clear brownie pool. He can see his reflection in him and it was mesmerizing him a little.

The blush quickly spread across his cheeks and Kuroyanagi coughed a little with embarrassed. "Doushite? Are you okay?" The boy shifted even closer, seemingly unrealized the sensational tingling that he had sent into the man when their skin brushed together.

Kuroyanagi looked dumbfounded and speechless. He had never been so close to this boy even….secretly he had wished it sometime ago. He admitted he had dreamed for this boy once. But the boy naively cared for this sort of emotion, pretended everyone here taking him as a comrade or friend. No, he wasn't one of them. Azuma never thought him as a friend but a lousy arrogant main branch manager.

"Would you mind if I help you?" Azuma frowned up when the man passively looked at him. Kuroyanagi stupidly nodded and the boy lunged out his fingers towards his temple, playing his warm magic upon the man's skin.

The raven cast his eyes down to his lap, avoided looking at the boy's slender arm which happened to be in front of him. He made no move and stuck on his seat. He felt fragile when the young smaller teen able to heal his dizzily pain.

His warm fingers were tenderly massaging him liked kneading and molding a hard dough. His solar hands had a full of talents. He didn't expect the boy could give this kind of great treatment. The boy indeed was full of unrevealed surprise and waiting to discover beyond the hard shell. It felt nice, warm, serene, comfortable and last but not least….love.

Kuroyanagi leaned back and sigh with contentment with his eyes shut. Azuma's eyes didn't tear away from his working hands and then kneeled himself between the raven's crotch. He was so focused while ignorantly dancing his finger on the man's forehead, jaw line till the back of his neck.

The touch on those sensitive spots earned a moan from the raven. "Mmm, you're really good on this…..Where did you learn this, Azuma?" Kuroyanagi shuddered with a pleasure. The boy smiled; of course he will take this as praise. "My sister," he retorted while pressing his thumb on the smooth skin.

Kuroyanagi arranged his position to give some access to the boy. Now, the boy was facing him closely. To close liked they almost hug each other. His heavy breath fell over the man's face making the man flinched.

Kuroyanagi tensed up with a heavy flush. His eyes lazily opened back and the goosebumps started to run all over him. The view of Azuma's tanned delicious neck was nearly by his eyes.

The boy had gone too far than he expected but actually it wasn't the boy who's a pervert. It was him! Kuroyanagi Ryou, the man who worked as a Pantasia main branch manager has secretly admired his own artisan.

He narrowed his eyes at the determined looking boy for split seconds. And he looked down with a hard gulp. All the small hairs on him rose up. The boy's chest almost twined with him. And God! He already sat on his crotch?

Why didn't he realize earlier? The boy was really that close, unintentionally taunted him. And urged the raven to jump on him and there. He looked down at his hands lying weakly beside his crotches, balling them into fist in his attempt to resist his desire.

He might use them to catch the boy's slim waist and pulled him into a hug. Then maybe whisper something nicer to his ear or lick and chew his earlobe or passionately kiss him….those kissable pink lips, damn!

He swore to himself that he can see the green vein on the tanned skin. _Must be more adorable after I suck it and give him a lovely hickey?_

Pity Azuma for being so naïve!

Kuroyanagi felt like wanted to slap himself for being so closet pervert. What the boy might address him if he knows the truth? Maybe he will insult him, run away and never come back. To think of these possibilities made Kuroyanagi trembling in fear. He didn't want to be apart from his dearest artisan.

He wanted to keep him for himself. He should always be there for him. Thank God the boy refused to work with Tsukino in a first place otherwise he might not have a chance to work with this fantastic boy.

Azuma shifted forward. Their chests finally locked. The serenity look never shed from the innocent face and his fingers slowly crept over the raven's collarbone. But the raven totally scared like hell. He was started arousing, damn it!

Their groins almost met to each other and the man's eyebrow perked up at the embarrassing sight. How Azuma still failed to notice their awkwardly closeness and the most important, the bulge in his pant was a mystery to him. The boy was surely the ignorant moron. And cool bastard for unthinkably molested Kuroyanagi.

The felt of his fingers playfully teased the connection between his collarbone and the hollow of his neck sent him to heaven. It incredibly soothed him. More moans voiced out to the air.

Increase the adrenaline activity to pump on the passionate hormone to some certain vital point. Kuroyanagi's eyelids half closed. He glanced at the boy with a lustfully eyes. The images of the boy's naked body squirmed and trapped under him flooded into his mind.

_**Azuma screamed in pain, begged him to stop. The man tortured him with a butterfly kisses all over his nude skin. And he finally stuttered out the raven's name in ecstasy; felt betray by his pleasure. **_

The fantasy was more than enough. Kuroyanagi startled out all of sudden. He had letting himself being drifted into his own dirty world. He felt a bit disgusting to think of himself tainting the young sweet kind Azuma Kazuma. Making him like a sadistic rapist.

The boy treated him good and why should he ruin the boy's trustworthy because of some perverted need. Yes, he liked the boy, respected him, admired him to no end but sex wasn't a right way to show his affection.

"Azuma stop…" he said, shuddered breathlessly.

"I'm not done yet, there-"

"I said stop!" Kuroyanagi shoved his hands off him and looked away. Azuma eyed him in disappointment "Ne…Did I do wrong?"

"No…it's actually damn great ….. You better get going now." He had forced out to escape a heavy burden and waved him away. Azuma gave a sulking face and sighed inwardly. _No thanks and compliment. Don't you see I did a good job here?_

Kuroyanagi slowly glanced towards him as the boy made his way out of his lap and something ticked off inside him. He wanted to embrace the boy for a last time before the blackness came over to claim him.

"_No, please don't go!"_

Azuma squeaked a little as the raven grabbed his wrist and pulled his body into hug. He was so fast before the boy could react. He was fallen into a tight embrace of the tall dark haired man. Shocking gasp escaped his lips.

It was first time he was closely being held by the man. His heartbeat was beating faster and he hesitantly returned the hug. Carefully brushed the man's black silky hair.

Kuroyanagi nuzzled his face on the teen's shoulder. He felt whole again and content in the boy's touch. "Please...stay here for a moment …I'm lonely….just a little bit more," he repeated the phrase over and over again.

The boy nodded once, seemingly understood and caressed his back. The hot tears streamed down to the raven's cheek. He wiped his own tears on the Azuma's jacket, afraid the boy will be spotted out.

Azuma comforted him gently in silence. His hands still stroked the man's back. His mouth was kept seal. The scent of musky sandalwood perfume of Kuroyanagi's slightly nerved him and Azuma shook his mind off a little with a flushing face. He indeed scared of where this touch will lead them in the end.

Being hugged alone in a midnight liked this truly made Azuma shivering. It's not just liked he afraid of him but also to himself. He worried he will lose out the control. It must be a crime to have sexually involved with your superior, don't you think?

He knew what the guy wanted from the intimate signs and he almost got drown to it. Secretly he likes man too and half restless when heard Kuroyanagi's confession.

The man brushed his nose against the hollow of his neck and shifted his left palm to Azuma's nape. The boy couldn't help himself but squirmed tickly. He can't move his body from the strong grip. A hot breath ghosted his delicate skin before he confirmedly felt the pair of lips landed on his. A little lick of his tongue played over the boy's sensitive skin.

He trembled even more. This shouldn't be happened. They were never been friend or…lover and why should he let the raven went over limit. _Kuroyanagi damn you!_

He shoved away the man's greedy hand in rush and clasped them together. Kuroyanagi startled off and quickly stared intently into the brown ones. Azuma's gaze softened at him and brokenly smiled " Kuroyanagi oni-san…I understand you….but please brace yourself….otherwise we will get trouble."

"No Azuma…please be here for me….take me as your special one, please," he pleaded while escaping his palms from Azuma's loosened grip and then cupped the boy's cheeks. The boy shook his head weakly and widened his smile. "No…you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying about."

"_I think I've fall to you.."_

"I mean it Azuma…" his voice trailed off in whisper and caressed his calloused fingers against the boy's. His eyes hungrily looked at the boy's charming face. "It's no use…I can't ….they will hate us…"

"Fuck that off…forget them….I wanna be with you-"

"Don't be… it safely to stay like what we're used to know…we're forbidden, please let me go," the boy's struggled to pull himself away but the raven stubbornly to release him. His hands still held firmly the boy's waist on his lap.

Azuma rolled his eyes as the warm embrace once more lingered on his shoulder. Slowly, the raven met his forehead to the boy's and they're looking to each other. Blush spread across both the male's cheeks.

Azuma was gazing to him in mixing emotion. He couldn't describe his true feeling right in the moment. Was it fear or shy? Or crush? Oh! Azuma went to fall into this crazily feeling issue. To think he will have some romantically admiration to the man was something that he never wondered before.

But unknown to himself, the man deeply adored him from the bottom of his heart. Kuroyanagi's breath teasingly ghosted over the boy's lips. Their lips were mere centimeters. Too close to get locked and too hard to resist it.

He felt the man's hand traced over his nape and slightly tilted his head. "Kissu…kissu.." Kuroyanagi mumbled silently in urge to taste the pink kissable lips. Azuma's heartbeat skipped a bit.

The man's lips able to brush lightly on his before he unconsciously leaned down to his shoulder. A breath knocked out from his chest as he quickly caught the man's body before he slide down even furtherer. "Thank God…"

He cast down his glance to Kuroyanagi's sleeping face. The man snored tiredly with a calm look registered on his. The boy couldn't help but smile even he felt saddened a little. Sad for not had a chance to savor his first kiss. "_The hell? It wasn't consider as my first kiss"_

He shifted his gaze back to the man and stroked away the bangs from the handsome face. Kuroyanagi looked more peaceful when he sleeping.

"Must be a long night…"

The boy huffed inwardly and grabbed the raven's jacket before tucked it upon the man's figure. He was ready to walk away and gave a last glance over his shoulder.

"Sweet dream," he trailed his voice in whisper and reluctantly stepped away. Struggling to keep those new feeling away from his mind. "No way…"

He shook his head and chuckled a little but he couldn't forget the smooth touch of his lips. His finger unthinkably reached his lips.

He felt like wanted to taste it again and being a little addicted.

"_May as well some other day…"_

_END._

Like or hate it? Let me know.


End file.
